


Password, Fuckass

by thatorangedrank



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, non-cannon idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatorangedrank/pseuds/thatorangedrank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Major spoiler for someone who isn't up to date with Homestuck. Don't complain to me when I say I told you so.*</p>
<p>This is basically what I thought was going to happen. I wrote it a while ago so my writing skills are flawed a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Password, Fuckass

Jade smirked, twirling Earth in her hand, "Jane, if you would be so kind..."

Jane gripped the trident with both hands, "SUBMIT." she began dashing towards Kanaya.

Karkat, in blind fear, pushed himself in front of Kanaya, knocking her backwards, and intercepting the spear. "AUGH!" His eyes widened as he felt his insides rip. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" John shouted, giving away his unknown presence. Jade whipped around to see her distraught brother. She grinned, revealing her  dog-like teeth.

"KARKAT!!!!" Kanaya, screeched, green tears streaming down her face. "NOOOOOO, KAAARKAAAAT!!!!!!"

Karkat's eyes darted backwards to catch a glance at his friend. She stood frozen in agony. Karkat closed his eyes and slumped over some. He knew she wouldn't be like that for long. "JOHN!" He tried to shout, "GET HER THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!!!" His hand wrapped around the trident and gripped it. He cared little for the blood that was draining from him fast, he pulled the trident farther into his abdomen. "GAAHHHH......" Kanaya no longer stood frozen, instead she was reaching for her lipstick. He tried to yell, but instead his voice came out raspy and quiet. "GOD DAMMIT, EGBERT!!!! GET HER OUT NOW!!!!!!!!!" His grip loosened as he began to lose his strength. Jane ripped the trident out, causing his body to lurch forward. All was silent as no one said a word. The forest didn't even chirp as all attention was focused on the bleeding troll. 

Karkat's legs gave way, as he fell to his knees with a gentle thump. His eyes were cast upward as he found himself completely calm. No irritation, no headaches, no.... anger. His lips gave a gentle pull upwards as he fell, face first, into the grass. 

"Karkat..." Kanaya tried calling to him. "Karkat Please.... Answer Me...." No response.... Her eyes shut as she screamed, "KARKAT NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" 

Jane's head sharply turned towards Kanaya, and began to walk towards her. She had a job to finish after all. John, now dissolved of his paralysis  zipped down to the bauling Kanaya, grabbing her around her waist. He gave one last look at Karkat's body, tears filled his eyes as he tightly shut them, zapping out with Kanaya.

Jane stood where they were, frustrated. Jade glared at Karkat, watching him. A very sudden, loud, airy gasp was given as Karkat struggled to breathe. Jane's head snapped towards him. He should be dead. She strode towards him, lifting her trident over her head to stab him once more.

"Wait."

Jane looked over at Jade who had silently drifted down next to her. Jade looked at Karkat a while longer before kicking him over, onto his back, with her foot. His eyes were droopy and unfocused, but he was alive. Jade squatted down, "Where did they go?" Karkat gave her a confused look, he obviously hadn't heard her and was dying slowly. She tried louder, "Where did John take Kanaya?" It was about five seconds before Karkat gave a weak grin. He mumbled something. He was so quiet even Jade hadn't heard him. "What?" He struggled to bring his hand up to rest on the back of her head. She understood. She knelt down towards his face, her ear right next to his mouth.

"PASSWORD FUCKASS."

Jade growled, hand flying up to his chest, gripping at his shirt as she began to shrink his insides. He began yelling and shouting in agony. His mouth began spewing blood as he coughed. He gasped for air as his lungs grew smaller, but he inhaled his blood instead. Jane stood and watched, as Jade sat there listening to his screaming. However his torchure soon ended with a quiet squeak in his final attempt to receive air. His tense body relaxed as his eyes rolled back. Jade stood up and looked down at him. "We'll come back for him later." She stood there for merely two seconds before turning on her heel to leave. Jane nodded, also looking at the dead troll, before turning to follow Jade. 

**  
DEAD.**


End file.
